1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, especially to a method which can process an image in consideration of limited processing capability.
2. Description of Related Art
As the sizes of television and monitor panels increase day by day, the so-called high definition image (such as an image with 2K1K or FHD (Full High Definition) resolution) will not be enough for future demand. In fact, the requirement for images with higher resolution (such as images with 4K2K or QFHD (Quad Full High Definition) resolution) is already increased nowadays. However, as the image resolution increases, the general television or monitor processing chip (which could be a single chip or a bundle of multi chips) will be short of dealing with such high resolution images, which means that a chip that can handle 2K1K or FHD images will become useless when it faces 4K2K or QFHD images. Consequently, an expensive chip that can take care of the high resolution images should be used to replace the general image processing chip, which leads to a high cost solution.